


C Is for Companion

by jennytork



Series: Stargate: Alphabet [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alphabet, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: Sometimes their lives resemble a fictional BBC show.





	C Is for Companion

C IS FOR COMPANION

"You're the Companion."

"I'm the WHAT?"

"The Companion. You know.... partner in space and time, adventures together, blahblahblah...."

"Number one, we're not traveling through time, just space. Number two, our 'adventures' are more like finding food and supplies while we try to get back home. And number three, I am SO not the Companion."

"Excuse me, but WHO is the one with the title 'Doctor' in front of his name, hm? That would make YOU...the Companion."

"And just WHO is PILOTING this ship, huh? I'd say that would make you more Companion material. Besides, I'm not about to roll over and cry and beg you to stay with me because my life is so pathetic without you."

"Oh, PLEASE. That was only the blonde bimbo in the revamp!"

"Yeah, the redhead was a better one, wasn't she? She was more like a Classic Companion – strong and level-headed and more than capable of taking him down a peg or two."

"Exactly!"

"And his best friend."

"Yeah – the best in the world."

"....huh. Maybe I am the Companion, after all."

"Told you so."

"RODNEY."


End file.
